A Little Touchy Feely
by Aijinn
Summary: Hermione is back for sixth year...but things have changed. Peopleguys have started noticing her. Ron and Harry are getting a little more...snuggly. But Draco...hes the real problem. not finished
1. The Loo

Hermione walked slowly back from the loo, trying to stall. Harry and Ron had gotten a little too touchy feely around her, and three people in a private compartment is the perfect place for them to explore. They had always been her best friends. What was up with this? She'd never interested them before, but now it was seventh year all they seemed to want to do was get in her pants. Robes. Whatever. Suddenly she collided with a hard, solid object. What, did the walls move now?  
"What's Mudblood Granger doing away from her boyfriends? They seemed awful lonely back there. If you neglect them you might lose your income," snickered Malfoy. He looked down at her, for he was what she had rammed into. "You're really in a good position there Granger.I wouldn't mind a quick job. That is, unless your boyfriends are expecting you."  
Hermione spat at his feet and angrily stood up, brushing herself off. Suddenly Malfoy pushed her sideways and she stumbled and fell into an empty compartment.  
"You really like the floor, don't you?" he mocked her, sliding the compartment door shut behind him and locking it. She stood up again, anger and defiance playing across her face. Malfoy smirked at the glimmer of fear in her eyes.  
"Afraid of me.Hermione?" He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering at places he approved. She blushed, and turned her back to him.  
"Let me out right now," she said shakily. Draco snickered and pulled her against his hard chest. She gasped as she felt his slight erection poking into her back. She whirled around and slapped him as hard as she could. He staggered back, cheek stinging. He recovered instantly and pressed her back into the wall, his body flush with hers. He kissed her, tasting the disgust she had with him.  
"Doesn't that feel natural? You taste lovely." He kissed her again.  
"Mmm!! Don't, unh, touch me!" she whispered venomously. Draco smirked.  
"This is all you've wanted for six years.my gentle caress of you skin, the feel of me pressing against you," he said huskily. She looked at him with disgust and attempted to push him away.  
"Can't you find anyone willing to touch you? I'm sure Goyle would be perfectly willing, for instance," she said and pushed more forcefully, causing him to stagger back a few feet. She took this opportunity to reach the door, and quickly slid into the hall. He reached for her but Hermione slammed his hand into the glass. He swore violently, cradling his hand gently in his other.  
"You'll pay for that later girl.just watch me," he promised to himself as she stalked off down the hall. 


	2. See you around sexy

Hermione managed to walk in just as Harry and Ron had stripped down to their boxers so they could change. They only seemed slightly bashful; hopeful looks in their eyes. She made a small noise of frustration and embarrassment and swiftly turned around.  
"You can turn around again Mione," Harry said. He adjusted his robes and sat down with a sigh. He looked rather dejected.  
"ENOUGH!" Hermione burst out. "What has gotten into you too? You're standing there in your boxers when I come in and don't even have the decency to try and cover up! Now you're acting like I deprived you of something! What are you two sulking about?" Ron blushed a darker red than his flaming hair and Harry seemed to have realized his recent behavior. He mumbled something inaudibly. She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. Finally Harry spoke up.  
"You've just gotten quite, uh, attractive. Pretty. Gorgeous. Hot as hell, actually," He said, still not meeting her eyes. She faltered unsure what to say when Ron piped up.  
"We'd grown accustomed to your hair and how you never like, wore makeup or clothes that showed off your figure. Now you're wearing designer jeans and your hair looks like it did at the Yule ball. I guess we were just acting like any other teenage boy with hormones, but I s'pose it was still rather rude. Sorry Mione," Ron apologized. Harry agreed with him and muttered his apologies. Feeling much more at ease and rather flattered at the same time, she quickly pulled on her robes over her jeans and polo shirt and sat down none too gracefully. She fell into a stupor until they reached Hogwarts, where she was jolted out her daydream by a familiar sarcastic voice.  
"Glad to see you've got all your clothes on again Hermione.Wouldn't want you to catch cold." He flicked his wand at her and a cold wave passed over her. He nodded approvingly at her chest where her hard nipples now protruded from under her shirt. Her bra had magically vanished, leaving her feeling indecent and ashamed.  
"Get the hell out of here Malfoy," Harry spat. "And don't you dare call her by her first name, you tarnish it with your tongue."  
"Isn't already a muddied by her birthright? All she'd be good for anyway is some relief from everyday stress. You know, a way to let off a little excess energy," Draco drawled. Hermione braced herself against the door so that Harry and Ron couldn't reach Malfoy, however much she wanted to let them at him. Expulsion before school even started would make her more miserable than she already felt.  
"Stay away from me Malfoy. You are not welcome," she said in a dangerous tone. He feigned fear.  
"Oh no, don't jinx me," he pleaded mockingly. Suddenly he leaned and kissed her, not even remotely innocently. He smirked, obviously pleased with himself.  
"See you around sexy." 


	3. Cold

Hermione fumed all the way up to the castle, cursing Malfoy over and over again. He was such a lecher, harassing her like that. What made her even angrier was the fact that he had been her first. She continued to boil with rage. Harry and Ron looked on half-fearfully, unsure of what to say or do. She looked like she might bite their heads off if they got too close.  
Heavy drops of rain began to fall as they left the carriages, causing them to run for cover. Just as she dashed inside, she tripped over someone's leg and fell. However, instead of skidding to a halt on the hard wet ground she found herself falling softly into a pair of strong gentle arms. She looked up thankfully but her relief instantly turned to disgust as she realized it was Malfoy. She tried to push herself up, but he wouldn't let go of her once she was standing.  
"Let me go perv," she demanded.  
"Say thank you Draco," he said. She stubbornly stayed silent. He tightened his grip on her wrists. Finally she let out a gasp of pain.  
"Say it," he said haughtily.  
"Thank you," she spat.  
"Thank you Draco," he corrected.  
"thank you Malfoy," she sighed.  
"DRACO," he demanded.  
Suddenly Harry and Ron appeared. Draco released her wrists and she stumbled backward into Harry. Ron glared at Malfoy before he followed Mione and Harry into the great hall.  
  
Hermione sighed and flopped down on her bed. Nothing had happened during dinner thankfully, and she had made it back to her dorm without too much ado. She was glad that Harry and Ron were back to normal, but Malfoy. Malfoy.  
She woke up the next morning to the sound of her roommates' voices and realized that she'd never changed into her pajamas last night. She quickly changed into clean clothes and hurried down to breakfast before Lavender could ask her any stupid questions about the messiness of her tresses.  
She met Harry and Ron halfway there and they walked leisurely down to breakfast. Hearty porridge and English muffins quickly sated their hunger and they sat back so they could receive their schedules. She skimmed over it quickly.  
"Fuck," she said under her breath. Double potions with Slytherin. She groaned inwardly, wishing she could sink into the table like the vanished food. Slowly she got up from the table, gathering her books from the table where she had had them propped against various items so that she could read. Harry and Ron had been called over by Fred and George, so Hermione walked to potions by herself. She did not want to be late for her first class. Suddenly, she felt a familiar wave of cold pass over her. Her nipples protruded from under her shirt and her bra was missing again. Fuck you Malfoy, she thought. She ran for her dorm. There was no way she going to potions without her bra.  
  
By the time she reached the dungeon she was late. She swore under breath as she raced into the classroom.  
"Late, Ms. Granger? Tsk, tsk. Report to my office for detention at seven o'clock tonight," Snape sneered. She sighed in exasperation. "Shall me make it a week then? Whatever you wish."  
She sat down in a huff. She could hear Malfoy snickering with Crabbe and Goyle. By the end of class she was so indignant that she tipped her cauldron over, spilling her already atrocious potion.  
"Two weeks Granger," Snape snapped. Hermione accepted silently, knowing there was nothing she could do. 


	4. Theres something about Mione

Hermione dreaded going back down to he dungeons all day. She knew that Malfoy was planning to jump her. He knew she'd be late to potions. Gods she hated him. She hated him even more the time she had slapped him. She glanced at her watch. Ten 'til seven. She had better get going.  
She walked quietly, listening for footsteps behind her. There was no noise. It was if the castle had turned into a tomb. She neared the potions room. Hermione pulled out her wand before warily opening the door. The room was empty, thank god.  
"Hello Ms. Granger." Hermione jumped and spun around. Snape sneered at her. "Scared you, did I?" he scoffed. He gestured towards a pile of large, whitish, slimy looking things. Hermione realized they were raw oysters.  
"Grind those very fine and mix it with the contents of that bottle. Oysters mixed with wine create a powerful aphrodisiac. That's about all they're good for in my opinion. Horrible tasting little boogers." Hermione obeyed, questions running through her mind. An aphrodisiac? Why the hell was Snape, greasy disgusting Professor Snape, making a powerful aphrodisiac? She shuddered at the thought. Then a horrible thought came to her mind. Maybe it was for somebody else!? No, no, that didn't make sense. Malfoy would know that she'd never take anything from him. Especially not after she made it.  
She resigned to her task, mulling over the last few day's events. The grinding became rhythmical, and she slipped into an almost meditative state.  
"That's quite enough grinding Ms. Granger," Snape snapped. Hermione was jolted out of her coma. The oysters were so fine they were invisible sitting by themselves. Sheepishly she uncorked the bottle of wine. The strong aroma suddenly enveloped her head. She quickly funneled the oysters into the bottle and corked it again. Feeling rather woozy she stood up, waiting for Snape's next order. He briefly glanced up, scowled at her, and then waved her out of the room.  
Hermione walked unsteadily up three stairs before she quickly sat down, her head spinning. Severus Snape was a horrible man. He had done that on purpose. Praying fervently she didn't meet Malfoy, she tried to clear her head. Suddenly a pair o black shoes filled her vision. She looked up blearily.  
"Get the fuck away from me Malfoy!" Hermione said in alarm. She pushed herself up the wall, trying to get in a better position in case he tried to do something.indecent. He pushed her back against the wall, trapping her with his arms. He kissed her, mouth full of fire. Draco ran his hands through her hair as he leaned back and gazed at her face.  
"For a bloody Gryffindor, you're not bad to kiss. Even though you may be unresponsive.you are quite.lovely." he purred, kissing her softly on her neck between words. She still felt drugged but her head suddenly awoke, screaming at her to do something. Moving faster than she ever had in her life, she slipped under his arms and tore of down the hall. Draco let her go, cursing himself. Hermione wasn't the prettiest girl in the school, but there was something about her.  
  
Hermione collapsed crying into one of the cushy armchairs, feeling dirty beyond belief. She could feel his hands roaming over her body, as if he was still there in front of her, using her, abusing her mind.  
"Mione?" Hermione jumped out of her skin. It was nearly two in the morning!  
She whirled around; relieved to see it was only Harry. But she immediately was on her guard again. Was he after her too?  
"Oh, Harry you scared me."Hermione trailed off. She couldn't believe that she was mistrusting her best friend like this. Suddenly she lost it again. Harry ran over to her, a worried look on his face.  
"Mione?!!! What's the matter?" He gently touched her shoulder and sank down next to her. She gently leaned into his chest, to scared and lonely to care anymore. He tentatively put his arms around her, rocking her gently as she described what had happened.  
Harry took a sharp intake of breath when she told him that Malfoy had taken advantage of her while she was drugged. Suddenly he tightened his grip around her, and buried his face in her hair.  
"I promise I'll never let him hurt you.you mean too much to me Mione," Harry said tenderly, gently wiping the tears from her face. "Please don't cry anymore.I love you."  
Hermione had suddenly never felt better. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, wishing they could stay like that forever.  
  
Black Lady of Doom: There will definitely be lemon. No point to writing this otherwise. I'll try getting it in soon. I know how infuriating it is when you have to wait like twenty chapters. Tootles, Aijinn  
  
P.S. this I my summer activity of choice, so there should be frequent updates. In august I'll be gone for two weeks, but I promise to keep writing. 


	5. Why not?

Hermione woke the next morning to find she was in the exact same position as when she had fallen asleep. The only difference was that Ron was now standing in front of the fireplace, goggling at the scene before him. Hermione quickly tried to stand up but Harry tightened his grip around her waist, obviously still asleep.  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Hermione shook him, casting nervous glances at Ron, who still looked unsure of what was going on. Suddenly he exploded.  
"WE'RE SORRY WE WERE RUDE? WE PROMISE NOT TO HARASS YOU ANYMORE, WE WOULDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO COME BETWEEN US?" Ron screamed at Harry. "Harry you know I've always loved her!" Ron immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. For a moment he stared horror stricken at Hermione, then ran from the room like he was never coming back.  
Hermione attempted to grab him, but he slipped out of her grasp. She spun around, glaring at Harry.  
"You knew this all along? And you still told me that you loved me?" Hermione asked accusingly.  
"I do love you.So does Ron. We agreed to never admit it to you, but." Harry trailed off.  
"But what? You thought he wouldn't find out? You thought it wouldn't mean anything to me?" Hermione asked. Her voice softened, "I don't want to lose either of you.Come on, we have to go find him."  
They checked the Great Hall first, but they knew he wouldn't be in there. Luckily their double Herbology class had been cancelled on account of mutated confetti venom flowers. That meant they would have two hours to find Ron. They had been searching for twenty minutes when Harry had a stroke of brilliance and pulled out the Marauder's Map. Ron was in the empty divination room that was not in use at the moment. Trelawney had taken a long leave of absence to recover from her incident with Umbridge two years before. Nobody went up there anymore.  
When Ron saw their heads appear at the top of the ladder he looked angry enough to jinx them. Instead he haughtily turned his back on them, pretending they weren't there.  
"Ron, please!!! Just listen for a second.I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Malfoy attacked me last night!!! Harry heard me crying and he comforted me.and told me he loved me," Hermione paused. "But now you've told me the same thing.I'm so confused.please forgive us?"  
"Hermione, you've hurt me beyond belief.however if you want to make it up to me.the you'll kiss me," He almost whispered. For a moment Hermione was too surprised to react. Kiss Ron? Finally she made up her mind. She walked slowly toward him, then tentatively stood on tiptoe and kissed him very gently on the lips. She pulled, but he suddenly drew her towards him, deepening the kiss. She was almost lifted off her feet, for Ron was almost 6'5", ten inches taller her. She made a small noise of surprise but then she realized that she was enjoying this. It wasn't like kissing Malfoy, with waves of shame washing over her.  
"Uh, guys, um, anytime you want to like, um, finish, that would be great," Harry stammered. However, Hermione had a crazy idea. Why couldn't both of them love her? She knew she would have to decide on one or neither of them eventually, but.  
Hermione broke off her kiss with Ron and instead pulled Harry to her. Both Harry and Ron were surprised at this, seeming how she had been so nervous just moments before.  
"I love both of you.why can't both of you love me?"  
Realization of what she was saying went off like fireworks in their minds. Harry crushed her body to his, savoring this moment he had dreamed of for so long. Ron stepped up behind her, sandwiching her between their strong, lean bodies. They were both eighteen.men by law and nature. Ron's boyish features had matured, giving him a look of authority and power. Harry looked like the dark, mysterious heroes of old with his black hair and striking green eyes. He had disposed of his glasses and had Madam Pomfrey alter his vision so that his handsome face no longer hid behind a thick sheet of glass.  
Hermione gasped into Harry's mouth as she felt Ron begin to nuzzle her neck, sometimes kissing, sometimes gently biting. She could feel their arousals pressing into her, just as she could feel her own body begin to respond to their touches. Ron gently slipped her robe backward onto the ground and Harry began to slowly, tortuously, unbutton her shirt. She rocked her hips between them, trying to get them to feel her desire. They groaned as she rubbed against them, both feeling as if they were going to burst. Her skirt and underwear were the last items added to the pile at her feet, discarded carelessly.  
"Please.Ron.Harry.I want to feel your mouths on me.touch me.please!!!" she breathed; her body too excited for her too speak.  
They lay on the floor, Hermione desperate for their touch. Harry gently suckled her nipple, massaging the other into a hard peak. Ron began to nibble at the insides of her thighs. They were killing her slowly, agonizingly. She was a virgin still, and had never felt this way before. Suddenly Ron licked her core, causing her to arch her hips towards him, pleading for a release. His pace did not change, the unbearably slow stokes of his tongue. Harry removed his mouth from her breast and switched to the other one. Suddenly he thrust a finger inside of her, then two. Her tight virgin body couldn't take more than that, but it was enough. He began to slide in and out, speeding up, and then slowing down. Ron increased his speed, swirling his tongue around her swollen flower.  
She screamed as she reached her climax, unable to contain herself. She sank back to earth and gazed at Ron and Harry.  
"Your turn."  
She sat up and gazed at their swollen members, stretching their pants to the limit. She slowly unzipped their pants torturing them as they had tortured her. With a smile she took Ron into her mouth, humming slightly, driving him insane. He came quickly, gasping for breath at the intense rush.  
She turned to Harry, who stood up and pulled her with him. He pressed her against the wall, cradling her back with his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly, he thrust into her, breaking her thin shield. She gasped in pain, tears running down her cheeks. He pounded into her again and again, her head slamming against the wall as he filled her with his power. She reached her second climax just before he emptied into her. They slid to the floor, still entwined, with Harry bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't crush her.  
"Thank you."  
  
Lemon.wheee.Please review, this is the first smut I've posted.don't worry, that's not the end of it  
  
Black Lady of Death: I can't tell you what happens.that would ruin the surprise.that and he fact that I don't actually know.especially now that there's three potentials ;) 


	6. Expulsion

Hermione hurried to her next class, Muggle Studies. She couldn't believe she had just had sex with both Ron and Harry, but it just felt so.right. They loved her and she loved them. Now the only problem was that dumb fuck Malfoy.  
As if on cue Malfoy rounded the corner. Shit, Shit, SHIT!!! Hermione thought.  
"Hey baby, you look all wet.ready from some of this?" Malfoy purred. "Maybe I'll let you cool off a little; I don't want any of them on me."  
"You can tell that easily?" she whispered.  
"I can, yes. I've fucked enough girls to what they look like afterward. You however, are more interesting to me then just some cheap fuck.you look like you'd be good in bed.Maybe I should ask your boyfriends.Tootles sweetie," Malfoy kissed her swiftly and deeply. He was gone before she could respond.  
"So much for my good day."  
  
Hermione felt better after Muggle Studies, but she still felt ashamed that Malfoy had kissed her again. As she walked to lunch she realized she was ravenous. Must all that love, she thought shrewdly.  
She walked with Ron and Harry to Care of Magical Creatures. They laughed among themselves, bashful when they remembered their lovemaking. They all felt carefree and happy, knowing there were no secrets between them.  
"Pay attention class, pay attention," boomed Hagrid. "Today we will begin our study of Dragons. You will all be split into pairs by me and given a pygmy dragon egg. You will raise them during our classes and whatever free time you can spare. They only grow about three feet in length and can't breathe fire, so they are perfectly safe but still very much like real dragons.  
"I'm sure this is legal, too, huh?" Malfoy snickered.  
"As a matter of fact it is," Hagrid gloated, waving a piece of paper in his face. "Signed by Cornelius Fudge himself. Alright now, partners."  
Harry and Ron were paired together. Hagrid mumbled an apology but continued to sort groups. Suddenly he realized that Hermione and Malfoy were the only ones left.  
"Umm, oh dear. Well, I suppose you and Draco will have to work together," said Hagrid. He looked sheepishly at Hermione and quickly turned away.  
"Now then, each egg has a spot in this building," Hagrid explained as he pointed to what looked like a gigantic henhouse. Inside were sixteen nests lined with quilts.  
"We'll jus keep'em in here 'til they hatch. Then there are some little houses for them just inside the forest. Your jobs right now are getting the houses ready."  
He led each pair to a separate little house. Hermione began to get exceedingly nervous and Harry and Ron were looking at her nervously. Hagrid finally beckoned to Draco and Hermione and led them to the small cabin. Inside was a bed, a fireplace a table, as well as a lot of dirt and leaves.  
"Better get cleaning troops," Hagrid said happily and left.  
Malfoy pushed her up against the wall, pinning her securely. His body strong and tall, and his features were ravishing. Had Hermione not disliked his personality so much she would have found him extremely attractive. His sleek blonde hair and high cheekbones gave him a handsome yet cold face. His icy blue eyes pierced her skin and she blushed as she felt them roaming her body.  
"Don't, uh, fucking touch, uh, me, you bastard," Hermione spat as she tried to force him off. He crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. He continued kissing her and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. He dropped her skirt and robes to the floor, leaving her clad only in her underwear and half unbuttoned shirt. His hands roamed freely over her body, caressing her breasts, exploring the rim of her panties, running his hand through her hair. He removed his mouth briefly and she screamed as loud as she could. He clapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Hagrid, Harry, and Ro all arrived at exactly the same time, catching him with his hand pressed over her mouth as he pinned against the wall. Harry and Ron attempted to get at Malfoy but Hagrid reached him first. Hagrid let out a roar and flung him out the door into the dirt.  
"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME MALFOY!!!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???" Hagrid bellowed. No one had ever seen him this angry. He grabbed Malfoy by the back of the shirt and began dragging him towards the castle.  
"Take her up to Madam Pomfrey! I have to deal with this! Harry, Ron, come with me." Hagrid yelled over his shoulder, his voice shaking with rage. Harry and Ron looked hesitant to leave Hermione, but they ran after Hagrid.  
Hermione sat slumped against the wall, her cloak wrapped around her. Lavender and Parvarti helped her begin to walk up to the castle. They were met halfway by a very distraught Professor Mcgonagall.  
"Your classes are cancelled for the day. Please inform the Creatures class of this on your way to gather your books, please," Mcgonagall said, trying to keep her voice steady. She ushered Hermione up to the infirmary, obviously very worried. Once there Hermione fell into a deep sleep, thankfully forgetting what had just happened.  
Harry and Ron sat on the opposite side of Dumbledore's office from Malfoy, who sneered across he room at them. Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes looked steely and harsh as he gazed with intense dislike at Malfoy.  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy would you please explain yourself?" Dumbledore demanded severely. He was beyond anger. His wrath filled the room.  
"Aw, Headmaster, we were just having a bit of fun.we were just kissing," drawled Malfoy.  
"Then why'd she scream, scum?" Harry asked furiously. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him.  
"Your behavior is beyond unacceptable Mr. Malfoy. You are permanently expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	7. Beautiful

When Hermione finally woke up Harry and Ron told her the fantastic news. She was so happy that she jumped out of bed and kissed both of them in front of Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. The teachers pretended not to see them, and they were all utterly relieved no serious harm had befallen her that they didn't really care.  
"Ahem.I must request that everyone leave now, including, um, you two boys. Hermione must get her rest, and I feel that you won't help her," Madam Pomfrey insisted. The three students blushed furiously and Hermione immediately jumped back in bed, trying to pretend nothing had happened.  
"Goodnight Hermione"  
  
Hermione struggled she opened her eyes, but everything was black. She tried to scream but her voice was silenced. She tried to move but her limbs were motionless. "Am I dead?" Hermione wondered. Suddenly she felt a blast of cold air. She was most definitely not dead. But where was she?  
"We got her Lucius," a gruff voice said. "They got the new guy but we killed him before they could question him.  
"Good, very good," a man drawled. Put her in his room. The little whore deserves it after getting him expelled.  
Hermione suddenly knew all too well where she was; the house of Draco Malfoy. She was placed in what she assumed was Draco's room. They sat her downin a hard chair, still blindfolded, gagged, and paralyzed.  
She heard the door open and shut. A light pair of feet crossed the floor until she knew they were standing before her. Her gag was removed. Almost instantly her lips were being hungrily devoured by whom she immediately recognized as Malfoy. He removed her blindfold and she saw him clearly. He was dressed in black and silver robes, much finer than the normal ones used by students. His arrogant features showed his satisfaction and contempt.  
"My lovely little Mudblood.you look gorgeous all flushed and angry," he laughed. "So, are you going to love me like you love Harry?"  
"Never. Even if you rape me I won't fight you," Hermione's voice cracked at the thought.  
"Really? No fighting at all," he sneered. "I don't believe you."  
"He hauled her roughly from the chair and put her on the bed. He slowly began removing her clothing, the same clothes he had removed the other day. But his fingers began to slow down as he reached her underwear. He didn't want to actually hurt her.but. Suddenly he got up. Hermione sat up as well, confused at his actions. She had been expecting a ruthless, coldhearted beating. Now he was stopping? Not that she wasn't relieved, but.  
"Hermione, how do you feel towards me?"  
"I hate you. I hate you for kidnapping me. I hate you for harassing me. I hate you for tormenting my friends. I hate your coldness, your animosity towards others."  
"How would you feel if your father never spoke more than orders to you. All I ever wanted to do was please him. Now I answer to him. The Dark Lord. It is the same, except worse. His every wish must be executed perfectly, or else you. pay the consequences." Draco trailed off. Suddenly Hermione became curious. Warily she pulled his robes off until he stood naked except for his black trousers. Across his chest and back were recent scars and cuts. Bruises covered his arms.and there was the dark mark. Burned into his flesh was the black skull.  
Hermione shuddered involuntarily. She suddenly felt cold and she shivered slightly. Seeing this Draco gently draped his heavy robes around her slender form.  
"Was it painful? The, the.mark?" she asked tentatively.  
"I have never felt worse pain, except for now. For now it is my heart that is marked. In the beginning you just supposed lure Potter to him.but I made a horrible mistake.despite my constant suppression of it.I fell for you. All my life.do not get attached.only love a pureblood like yourself.no, not love for emotion is weakness.but when I was forced to get close to you.its like I just forgot.who you were.who I was," Draco whispered. "What I had been taught.that I hated you. But I couldn't let that ever show. If they knew how much I loved you we would both be punished.harshly."  
"Draco."Hermione breathed. He turned slowly and looked at her. She was shocked to see tears in his. Draco Malfoy, heart of stone, was crying.  
"You said my name. You refused before."  
"Run Draco.Run away from here.let them kill me"  
"Kill you? No, no, no, no. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.Even if I don't like them.I don't want to cause Harry and Ron the same feeling I have within. The emptiness of knowing that I can never have you." Knock, Knock  
"It is time Draco."  
She removed his robes from her bare shoulders and reached for her rumpled school clothes. She was terrified she would never see Ron again.or Harry.Harry.  
"That dress on the chair is for you Hermione," Draco said as he saw reach for her blouse.  
Hermione picked up the robes. It was a black, gold belted, empress waist over robe with a long crimson sheath underneath. She changed right in front Malfoy, uncaring what he saw by then. He gasped in surprise when she turned.  
"You are a beautiful woman." 


	8. The Dark Lord

Hermione was blindfolded once again and led to a carriage outside. The cold winter night pierced her skin, sending freezing daggers into her flesh. She shivered uncontrollably from fear and the chill. The cabin gradually got warmer from the body heat of the two men sitting next to her, but she still felt as if she'd never be warm again.  
  
The buggy suddenly screeched to a stop, throwing her forward onto the floor. Lucius laughed, a high cold laugh. He ripped of her blindfold.  
"Exactly where you should be Mudblood. Groveling at our feet, begging to please us," Lucius sneered. Hermione could tell where his son got it. Lucius looked at her vindictively, a vicious gleam in his eye. Draco, however, opened the door and pulled her outside before his father could think of anything nasty.  
"Lucius Malfoy.Glad you have found your way back to me after that Potter landed you in Azkaban," a venomous, terrifying voice hissed. Hermione screamed in fright as she suddenly noticed the tall, hooded figure with red eye slits. She backed up into Draco. Suddenly she fled, sprinting as fast as she could in the opposite direction.  
"Crucio!!!" Before Hermione had made it ten feet, a blinding flash of pain hit her. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground. She curled into a ball, wishing she could protect herself from the pain. Lucius and Voldemort laughed evilly, but Draco looked on horrified.  
"Stop hurting her.Please, Great Lord! STOP!!" Draco ran towards her. Voldemort lifted the curse, curious but at the same time irate that this boy was meddling. Draco cradled her gently, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.  
"Draco, come to me." Voldemort commanded. Malfoy stood up slowly and turned around, a scared look in his eye. He walked slowly towards the Dark Lord, for once in his life truly frightened of what was about to happen to him.  
A scaly black hand wrapped itself tightly around his throat, barely allowing air through. Malfoy gasped in pain, the long dirty nails digging into his neck. HE struggled halfheartedly, knowing there was no escape from his punishment. He braced himself for the pain.  
"I am not the one going to do the beating Draco." he said contemptuously. "You will.you will rape her.and beat her. Not kill her, for that would defeat the purpose of bringing her here. But when he hears her screams.he will be mine." Voldemort cackled. "Imperio!!!"  
Draco suddenly had no control over his body. He gazed out his eyes, touched with his hands, smelled with his nose. But he did not control it. Voldemort did.  
He walked towards Hermione, screaming at himself to stop. He hauled Hermione to her feet by her dress, his muscles flexing unwillingly. With all his strength he struck her a stinging blow to the face. She fell to the ground with a cry, tears streaming down her face. She knew it wasn't his fault. He had tried to save her. She couldn't fight him. Even if she had the strength after her torture she still wouldn't have been able to raise her fists against him.  
He beat his fist into her ribs, strangling her with the other. Her ragged sobs shook her body, the pain amplified by the fact that it was against his will. He let go of her neck and she gasped for breath, sucking in huge quantities of oxygen before her lips were smothered with his. He stopped hitting her, and instead pulled out a thin knife that he pressed against her throat, the razor edge just barely cutting into her skin. Draco straddled her hips and leaned forward. He ran his tongue through the thin line of blood, making her whimper in pain.  
She threw her head back in agony, trying not to scream. She knew that was what would bring Harry and Ron, she just knew it. She had to keep Harry away from Voldemort.  
Draco's hands moved ceaselessly over her body. She willed him to stop, hating Voldemort with all her heart. Draco didn't want to do this to her.she didn't want to do this to Ron and Harry. She pleaded silently, eyes tightly shut.  
Draco began to remove her clothing until she lay again in her bra and panties. Her milky skin glowed in the light of the crescent moon, radiating beauty and purity against the deep, passionate red of the lace that bound her. She shivered relentlessly, winter air chilling her to the bone.  
Voldemort and Lucius stood watching, taking the spectacle in. Voldemort was past the realm of human pleasure and pain. He felt no arousal, no heat. Lucius on the other hand was very human. He groaned as he felt the pressure building inside of him. He turned away, unable to watch any longer.  
Hermione lay upon her discarded clothes, completely nude. Her whole body stiff with cold, she continued to shake. Draco then slowly began to remove his own clothing, fighting furiously against Voldemort. The Dark Lord was strong though; he would not be easily beaten.  
Draco now hovered over Hermione, completely nude. His erection pressed into her stomach as he devoured her lips, living for Voldemort what he could not live himself. Voldemort laughed a low wicked laugh. It had been so long.all because of the boy.  
He gazed upon the two on the ground, their white bodies creating a picture of eroticism he had never dreamed of. Voldemort could take it no longer. He could feel Draco's body quivering, ready to mesh with hers, despite what the mind told it. Suddenly he plunged, hard and fast, pounding his body into hers. Hermione screamed no longer able to contain the noise, the pain and pleasure and shame was too powerful for her to continue fighting as he poured into her.  
Suddenly Ron and Harry were at her side, pulling Draco off her limp body. He convulsed violently as Voldemort left his body. He curled up tightly into a crying ball. They let him go, and instead turned towards Voldemort. He shook with laughter, a terrifying sight. His fanged mouth opened wide, his robes billowed and swayed as he cackled and screamed with evil laughter. His prey had finally come to him.  
"Don't fight Harry.he'll kill you.just leave.take Hermione," Draco whimpered.  
"No! We're all leaving together! He grabbed them and hoisted them under his arms. "Ron!! Ron, no!!" Ron suddenly ran towards Voldemort, oblivious to everything.  
"Go Harry!!! Save yourselves!!! You're much more important to our survival!" He was stopped in his tracks by a deadly flash of green light.  
Time seemed to slow down for Harry and Hermione. They tried to run for Ron, but Draco hung on to them fiercely. Grabbing his and Hermione's wands he apparated, bringing the two of them with him. 


	9. Please don't hurt me!

I am super sorry. My internet is broken and I can't upload any new chapters. I'm leaving tomorrow for two weeks as well. My internet will fixed by the time I come back tho so I'll upload the new chapters as soon as I'm home. 


End file.
